


songbird || kuroo tetsurou

by sincerely_bubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_bubbles/pseuds/sincerely_bubbles
Summary: singing soulmate au with kuroo
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 79





	songbird || kuroo tetsurou

Clouds of mist escaped her lips at every exhale, and she smiled as she noticed it. It was cold, but she was warm wrapped up in her jacket and scarf. Gentle humming filled her ears and a blush immediately covered her cheeks as she listened to the soft melody ringing in her head.   
“Mom! They’re singing again!” She smiled up at her mom, who glanced down at her.   
“Well, when you get home you can sing back. Now, hurry up.” Her mom shook her hand and she reached forward and grabbed it, allowing herself to be dragged along to the train station.   
❀❀❀❀❀  
“Do you have a soulmate marking?” Startled at the sudden attention on her, she nodded, immediately flushing. “Really? What is it!”   
“Song marking,” She admitted softly, looking down and nudging her book on the desk. “It’s like…When they sing, I can hear them, and when I sing, they can hear me.”   
She glanced up to the awed eyes of her peers, smiling at their astonishment. She was used to reactions like these, most people hadn’t heard of her specific type of soulmate marking.   
“That’s loads cooler than a stupid tattoo on my arm!” A girl complained. “So, you know what they sound like?” She nodded and the group of her peers around her leaned in closer, making her feel slightly claustrophobic.   
“Is it…” The girl to her left giggled and looked at the people around her, “Are they a boy?”   
“Um, yeah?” She answered, confused at her peer’s reaction as they all started laughing and chanting that she had a boyfriend. “I’ve never even met him! How can we be dating?”   
Before anyone could answer her, the teacher walked in an announced the start of class. The students rushed to their seats and she tried to focus on the spelling words the teacher was writing on the board, but, as was the trend recently as she learned that the person who sang in her ears often was someone she was destined to be with, her thought were full of her soulmate.   
Softly, barely loud enough to hear, she hummed a short melody, and was comforted by the cadence that was repeated back to her.   
❀❀❀❀❀  
“Choir? Are you trying to drive him mad?” Her mom scoffed at the middle school elective sheet sitting on the table, not reaching for the pen beside it, much to her disappointment.   
“I want to learn how to sing better, so that I don’t sound bad when they hear me.” She admitted shyly, leaning forward to peek at the paper once again, the sight of her chosen electives making her heart thrum with the possibilities. “Plus, then maybe I can learn I there are any song that will, um, you know…” She flushed.   
Her mom sighed, “Finish your sentence.” She insisted.   
“Well, maybe I’ll find a song with my name in it…or maybe something with our city in it, or something so that they can figure it out. And find me.” Admitting it made her feel shyer and she was unable to meet her mothers’ eye.   
The most frustrating about her soulmate mark was the stipulation. Nothing she or him sang that indicated anything that would allow them to find each other could be heard. Even attempting, she felt the difference. Humming or singing always felt…more than talking, but when she attempted to sing her name or anything like that, it felt empty. It was evident she was only singing to herself.   
“Fine.” Her mother sighed and signed the electives sheet, “But don’t blame me when your soulmate hates you because you’re interrupting their schoolwork.”   
❀❀❀❀❀  
“So, I guess what I was wondering is if you would like to do out?” The boy in front of her was clutching his bag in between his two hands and he wasn’t meeting her eye.   
“I…” She hesitated, spotting the count down on his wrist. Eight years, the seconds ticking down slowly. She couldn’t imagine having something like that constantly on her body, a physical reminder that they were all just meandering around through life, waiting to meet the destined one for them. She did her best to ensure that her entire life wasn’t about determining the identity of her soulmate, but with a physical reminder as such, she knew the anxiety of it would keep her up at night. “Isn’t your family moving once the summer is over?”   
“Yeah, but we still have the entire summer. I…I really think you’re pretty.”   
She felt trapped under his searching eyes, like she couldn’t escape the expectation that she go out with him. They were at the cusp of high school, with the rest of their lives ahead of them to find their soulmates. She was the only one in her group of friends who hadn’t had a boyfriend, soulmate markings barred.   
Despite it all, she found herself shaking her head.   
“I’m really really sorry. I just…have never thought of you that way.” She glanced away at her friends, who were smiling encouragingly at her, oblivious to the rejection that was occurring. A glance back at the boy in front of her revealed his awkward stance and she offered a smile that he hoped would soften the blow. “You’re a really nice guy! And any girl would be lucky to date you I’m sure, I’m just…sorry.”   
The boy nodded before walking off, his head hung.   
Her friends were immediately around her, asking for all of the details she would give. She told them everything bashfully, accepting their teasing happily.   
“You’re the only person I know who can be whipped over someone they don’t even know.” An arm was slung around her shoulder as her friend leaned on her, “You’ve only ever heard his voice!”   
“How you even know it was about him! I really just didn’t like the guy.” She pouted, glancing between the faces at her friends. “Plus, in a few weeks I’ll be at Nekoma and he’ll be at Karasuno – there’s no point.”   
“The point would have been having someone to kiss this summer!” Her side was poked playfully, and she giggled. “We’re getting you a summer fling girlie.”   
She scrunched up her nose. “No thank you!”   
“Ugh, what a way to end middle school.” The small group continued walking quietly for a while before, “You guys wanna grab snacks?”  
❀❀❀❀❀  
A call of your surname through the halls made you jump. Turning around, you noted it was two boys from your class. “Hey!”   
“Um, hello, Yaku and…Kai, right?” The boys nodded and you turned to face them completely, sending them a smile. “What’s up?” You hadn’t every talked to the boys much, but you were definitely friendly and had attended a few of their volleyball games they invited you and the rest of the class to.   
“Listen, the third years were telling us that we haven’t had a volleyball manager in a while, and, well we remembered that you weren’t in any clubs. Would you be interested?” Yaku was looking at her pleadingly, a hopeful glint in his eyes.   
“You don’t have to make a decision right now, but maybe you can come to the club room with us and watch?” She agreed to this easily, and they both appeared by her desk as she was packing up, along with a black-haired boy she recognized as Kuroo.   
The boys lead her to the volleyball club room wherein she was met with several second and third years, it appeared that the three boys in her class were the only first years on the team. Her duties were explained to her, and after talking with the team, her decision to become the manager was an easy one. Her laughter seemed to flow easier than with the other group of friends she had developed so far at Nekoma.   
And, suddenly, her first year at high school flew by. Between classes and her manager duties, she was never without something to do. She found herself completely enthralled with each day, happier than she had ever been before. Finally, she was not overcome with daydreams of the future and the guilt that they brought – she knew that she shouldn’t been spending her days entranced by someone she never met – but now, she was happy to live her life as it was.   
The boys on the volleyball team quickly became her family, people she oft saw on the weekends and always ate lunch with. The three boys in her year were no exception to this rule, if anything they were the three she became closest with. She learned that Yaku would always find a way to nag her about not eating enough, that Kai was quiet but always had an opinion that one just had to ask for, and that Kuroo never failed to make her laugh.   
❀❀❀❀❀  
Her third year was rockier than her first. Her second flew by in a whirl of papers, friends, and volleyball. Third year brought frustrations of the most difficult curriculum she had ever faced. She found herself stressed about nationals, about the fact that Kenma was most definitely not getting enough sleep, Lev was not picking up on the basics fast enough, she had university applications, and not to mention-  
“Hey.” A flick to her forehead brought her to reality. “Hurry up and eat, lunch is almost over.” She send a sheepish smile to Kuroo before picking up her chopsticks and shoving her rice around in her bento.   
“Sorry, just a lot on my mind.” She admitted. “What were you talking about?”  
She watched as Kuroo dove headfirst back into the story that she hadn’t been paying attention to the last time, nudging her every-so-often when he felt she wasn’t eating fast enough. She found herself wondering about Kuroo’s soulmate.   
Everyone had some sort of indicator of their soulmate, the most common being first words imprinted on skin, the least being a complete mental connection with them. But, outside of little kids, nobody asked directly about soulmate markings. It was seen as rude, prying in on people’s live that most didn’t care to share. Still, she realized that she knew nothing about his soulmate marking. She knew that Yaku could only see a specific shade of blue that was his soulmate’s eye color, Kai could draw on his skin and have it show up on his soulmates (and she often saw little hearts drawn on his arms that were too neat to be from him), and that Kenma had a small blue bear on his wrist. Although, she contemplated, she wasn’t sure of the boys knew about her own soulmate marking.   
She shook the thought from her mind, returning her attention to Kuroo’s story just in time to laugh at his punchline to some chemistry joke he told to an underclassman.   
❀❀❀❀❀  
Graduation, much to her delight, did not bring separation between her and the boys in the volleyball team. In fact, her and Kuroo ended up at the same university, and when the four of them decided to move on from dorm life in their second year, they ended up in the same apartment building where Yaku was determined to wrangle them all together for dinner once a week.   
This week, he managed to get them all to Karaoke, an event that she had been able to wiggle out of during high school in fear of annoying her soulmate with constant loud singing. This time she wasn’t able to skip it and she found herself two drinks in and giggling at Kai struggling through some ballad.  
“Tetsurou, your turn!” She watched and cheered as Kuroo was shoved on stage. He laughed as he picked his song. Suddenly, her phone started to ring and she looked down to see her mom’s face.   
She held up the phone to Yaku and stood to make her way to the door, until Kuroo began singing some washed-out pop song she had heard too many times on the radio. The song blaring through the speakers made her pause. Her head thrummed as she heard her soulmate began to sing. The words overlapped each other, and she found herself frozen. Nobody paied her much mind, too busy laughing as Kuroo’s voice cracked with laughter. Laughter that she had heard a million times, but time rang in her head along with the song. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to hear his laugh again and not think of it as musical.   
Her mother’s call went to voicemail as Kuroo finished singing. He spotted her standing and jumped off the stage, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “C’mon! You’re turn!” He insisted.   
She didn’t know how to tell him no, watching as he picked a duet that she vaguely knew. “Don’t be nervous!” He called to her over the loud music, misinterpreting her frozen state. Luckily, he began the song. She took deep breaths to steady herself, eyes glued to the screen.   
She missed her entry note, but quickly stumbled into the song, not daring to look at Kuroo until it was his turn to sing. He was staring at her, slack jawed. Playfully, Yaku and Kai started to boo as Kuroo didn’t even begin to attempt to start singing.   
She counted her breaths in her head while Kuroo just started at her. After she hit 28, he suddenly moved toward her and pulled her into a hug. She faintly recognized that there were tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders to squeeze him.   
“Hey guys?” She heard Yaku ask, sounding concerned. “What’s, um, what’s happening?”   
It took a moment, but Kuroo pulled away and glanced at Yaku, “You remember my soulmate marking?”   
There was silence, and then, “No! No way!”   
And then, she was laughing. She was overwhelmed with joy and astonishment and disbelief. How was it that she had known this boy for years, over five years, and had never sang around him? Though, she did suppose that she tended to not sing around others as it made her feel shy that they could hear her along with her soulmate – the awkward feeling it gave her was the reason why she had quit choir in her second year of middle school.   
He was saying her name gently, Yaku and Kai were cheering, and all she could focus on was the fact that his hands had settled on her waist. She wasn’t very touchy with the boys and the feeling of his hands heavy on her waist were more comforting than they should be.   
She leaned her head against his chest, attempting to breath through her laughter, and she felt Kuroo’s own chuckles through his chest.   
❀❀❀❀❀  
“Kuroo!” She giggled, pushing at his chest as he hovered above her, leaning down to kiss her nose, “I have to go to class.”   
“Don’t care.” He mumbled, dramatically throwing himself flat down on top of her, effectively stopping her from shoving him away. He snuck a kiss on her shoulder, “I have five years of missed kisses to make up for.”  
She learned quickly in the three days of knowing Kuroo was her soulmates that the universe was most definitely not wrong in it’s choosing. She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t spent nights daydreaming that her soulmate would be similar to Kuroo. Kind, caring, funny, smart Kuroo who she always felt slightly guilty when she spent too much time thinking about.   
Struggling to grab his arm, she angled it to glace at his watch before reaching up and running her fingers through his hair, finding reward in the small hum of pleasure that Kuroo let out. “Two more minutes, but after that I’ll be late,” She conceded.   
“I’ll take it,” He murmured against her collarbones, tilting his head up to smile at her. He searched her face for a second before moving his fingers against her side in an effort to tickle her, a breathtaking grin breaking out on his face when he heard her laugh.   
He only tickled her for a brief moment before shutting his eyes and relaxing, obviously attempting to savor the moment before she would inevitably have to get up and make her way to her Japanese Lit class.   
“Kuroo?” She asked, waiting for his eyes to open and meet hers, feeling her heart race when he sent her a sleepy smile, “I’m glad it was you.” She admitted, “Even if it took five years.”   
The look of adoration that spread across his face made her belly feel warm and butterflies explode in her chest.   
“Me too.” He sighed, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms tight around her best he could in his position. “Me too.”


End file.
